fun_and_games6000fandomcom-20200213-history
TOWEL.exe
So one day Cristopher wanted a happy meal. Then Lisa went to mcdonalds to get said meal. She got back and gave the meal to Christopher. Christopher opened the meal and found a cd that had "TOWEL" written on it with sharpie. So he put the cd in his DS and realized that his DS did not do CDs. So instead Christopher put the cd in his silver laptop And the game started up. This game is a platformer. You can play as toy reviewers, there is Leokimvideo, konas2002, The epic review guys, and Disneycartoys. Each with a flat screen tv displaying static above their heads. The others besides Leokimvideo were locked. First up is leokimvideo, you walk through a chuck e cheese while the hill act 1 song plays. The level is flat with scenery. It's kinda like sonic.exe level 1.When you pass the guitar hero arcade game, you see moldy pizza on the floor along with chickens eating the pizza. When you reach the end of the level a white dog appears with a light blue towel. 5 seconds later you get popped with said towel, the screen goes black and you hear him yelling in pain. after the yelling text appeared on the screen, it said " Ouch is right, leokimvideo." It was back to the charter select screen and on the TV that was above leokimvideo's head is now displaying him laying on the ground with a red mark where the towel hit. Next is konas2002, The level takes place in the landfill where they buried the E.T. Games on Atari. There are some slopes here and there and you can collect a E.T. Game that does nothing whatsoever. Cristopher thought you could throw the game at the white dog and kill it but no. He reached the end of the level and the dog appeared and Christopher pressed every single key on his keyboard but nothing happened. Then 5 seconds later konas2002 got popped with the towel then the yelling and the black screen. And this time the text said, "So many people to pop so little time would you agree?" Then it was back to the charter select screen and the TV above konas2002's head displayed him laying on the ground with a red mark like Leokimvideo. Then Christopher took a break. On this break he thought about the game then Christopher went back to playing the game. Next was the epic review guys. The level takes place in wal mart and an annoying 3 second loop of music played over and over again. This time you have to collect 5 cans of soup and bring the soup to the basket at the end of the level. At this point we all know what happens at the end of the level. So Christopher collected the said cans of soup and put them in the basket. Then the dog appeared and threw the cans of soup at one of the review guys. Then he popped the other review guy with his towel. Then it was back to the charter select screen. The text said, "Only one to go! I will do my hardest pop tonight!" This time it showed the review guys lying on the floor one with soup all over him and the other lying on the floor. The last one was Disney car toys. Cristopher selected her. The level takes place in the skylander boy and girls house. You walk down flights of stairs and when you get to the bottom you see people that have been popped before. And at the end of the level, Your guessed it! The dog appears. And he pops her with the towel and the text said, "Ready for round 2?" Then the game over screen appeared. It had everyone popped on the ground with the dog standing on top of them. Then Christopher closed his laptop and saw a white dog plush then 2 seconds later, the dog jumped at him. Category:Sharpies